The Heroes of Mario Kart
by ImagineMyFantasy
Summary: -eh nope! no spoilers to this fantastic story oETo lol just read 4 urself-
1. Chapter 1

The Three Princesses of The Mario World got together at the meeting palace at Rainbow Road, something was occurring. Rosalina stood up, "Daisy… Peach… Something is happening to the Mario Kart World…. Or at least, there will be something wrong…The Hackers have come to take over Mario Kart and it's players… " She said sorrowfully. "B-But that's impossible! The Mario Kart World has been untouched for centuries, and I highly doubt that anything will happen anytime soon! Hmph!" Daisy retorted angrily. Peach silenced Daisy and made her way to the front of the room, "Daisy… I have also foreseen this coming… It was long ago but now that Rosalina has had the same vision as I… I am afraid to say, I do somewhat believe this could come true." Rosalina came up beside Peach and looked at Daisy, "I agree… And we all knew this was going to happen sooner or later… It does in every Mario World, and Galaxy, and the Mushroom Kingdom of course…" Daisy's hateful eyes weakened, "Y-You're probably right…. How to we stop it when the time comes?" She asked. "I believe…. A hero is in order-" Peach began. "But not just one…. Several… One cannot stop the Hackers…. but many can…" Rosalina interrupted. "But, how do we find them?" Daisy asked. "We don't…. Let the Crystal Star supply them… It knows who it wants."


	2. Chapter 2

The 1st Heroes:

Yoshi~106, otherwise known as Karo, raced her friend around the track called "N64 Sherbet Land" in competition to win. She drove along with her friend: Yoshidrawr. She often did this sort of thing for she was a Player. While competing with Yoshidrawr, she spotted something, "Hackers! Yoshidrawr! Watch out!" They both skidded to a stop, jumped out of their karts, and ran towards the cave, where the Hackers were. "KARO! CATCH!" Yoshidrawr yelled, tossing her an item block. Karo caught it and opened it quickly, "Bo-omb! You?" She yelled back. Yoshidrawr too opened his block, "B-Blue Shell! Wait… Bo-omb….Blue Shell…. KARO! WE HAVE TO COMBINE THEM!" He quickly ran over and combined the two items. "This thing is a death trap…. This is exactly what we need." Karo smiled. She carefully peeked inside the cave, the Hackers were stopped. No items were currently in use so she decided this was their chance, "Yoshidrawr," she whispered, "Throw it now!" Yoshidrawr did not wait another second, he quickly set it adrift and watching it soar silently towards their opponents, "KARO! DUCK!" They both ducked and covered their heads. The explosion made a huge impact! They both walked in, "He he… They disconnected. For good." Yoshidrawr said victoriously. Karo looked around, shocked in disbelief, "Yoshidrawr… There were 5 Hackers… Only 4 disconnected!" She gasped. "The other is probably long gone by now…"

What they didn't know was that the Crystal Star was watching them from up in the icy stalagmites. It was pleased with what it had just witnessed, "I choose you 2." It whispered. It carefully started to teleport them to the Palace of the Princesses. "W-What? Karo!" Yoshidrawr tried to reach out for her but they were both teleported fully now.

"The first 2 have been chosen…" 


	3. Chapter 3

DarkSnivy sat on the branch of the "Maple Treeway" course. She looked down, watching the players play their little tournaments. She laughed whenever they fell off because than they would have to be retrieved and put back a few places, or not depending on how far ahead or back they were. She often threw down turtle shells from boredom and sometimes, helpful items, just to see how they would go crazy over it. She missed the days of her racing, but ever since the accident, she had never touched a kart, or bike, since. Snivy gazed down suddenly to see lots of explosions, "What the?" Then she saw something that made her heart skip a beat, "Hackers?" The Hackers were causing chaos with Blue Shells, Bo-ombs, and Stars. She stood up quickly, ready to throw items down to help the Players, but a sound came from behind her, "Hello Snivy…. We meet again…" Came a voice. "Nin*Sexy (let the record show that this is an actual 4TW hacker on mkw)…." The Hacker laughed, "What were you going to do? Throw your little turtle shells or banana peels down? Like that would work…" Snivy was starting to grow angry, "The items have done their part in the past… I have seen the Hackers be taken down by merely a banana peel before…." She retorted. The Hacker walked over and knocked the item from her hand, "Fool… These are no ordinary Hackers…. These are Spammers!" Spammers were Hackers that could spam any item they so desire such as stars or Blue Shells or Mega Mushrooms. Any item could be done to do this. "You won't win…. The Players will rise up against the Hackers-" "And do what? We have the power to have any item we desire! We can make ourselves invincible, moon jump, go through walls, ANYTHING! YOU NAME IT!" Nin*Sexy yelled. Snivy remembered she had a Blue Shell and figured this was the time to escape, "There is ALWAYS a loop hole… Every Hacker has its weakness… Even you." She quickly jumped off the side and set her Blue Shell adrift and grabbed it floating down from Maple Treeway and landing onto Luigi's Circuit.

The Crystal Star floated down to her, "Hello, Snivy." Snivy turned around, "W-Who are you? And how do you know my name?" She asked cautiously. The Crystal Star laughed, "No need to worry… I'm a protector of the Mario Kart World. I have come down from Rainbow Road to find the legendary heroes to save us from the Hackers-" Snivy looked confused, "Wait… What does this have to do with me?" She interrupted. "You are one of them, Snivy, I have chosen you…" The Crystal Star finished. He started to teleport her, "W-Wait!" She said, but he finished teleporting her, "3 down… 2 more to go." The Crystal Star said with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

(o)*0Midna0*, otherwise known as Zora, was having fun with her Hacker friend, Patron, in Dry Dry Ruins. The often had fun on the courses by discovering and exploring the outsides, or out of bounds areas, of them. The 2 of them also had fun spamming items against each other, and sometimes, Players. One day Zora was driving alone on Mushroom Gorge when suddenly, she heard a Blue Shell over her head. She quickly got out a star and used it. When she was out of the explosion, she saw that Hackers were surrounding her, "Whoa! H-Hey guys… What's up?" She said casually. One of the Hackers came over and looked angrily at her, it was the leader, "We know you have been helping Players by the name of CornBread, Scooter, and Karo!" He yelled. Zora backed up a ways, "M-Me? N-No… T-That's not at ALL true…." She lied. "Zora, give it up. You're the worst liar in the history of liars…" Another Hacker replied. The leader stepped closer towards her, eyeing her every move. Zora quickly shot a bo-omb in his face, but it just repelled and hit herself, she lied on the ground now, her bike was completely destroyed and she was hurt and out of breath. The leader laughed, "You should know by now that I am invincible… But you have been hanging out with the dang PLAYERS! So I guess you wouldn't…." He replied. He stepped closer, holding a bo-omb and a blue shell. "W-What are you-" Zora started. "It's over… You have betrayed the Hackers… Any last words? Good. Let's get this over with!" He interrupted. Suddenly, a Hacker by the name of Crater X came out of nowhere; knocking some of the Hackers off the side of Mushroom Gorge, "Leave the girl alone… Or so help me I'll deal with you myself."

The Leader laughed, "What are you going to do? Stalk me to death? You seem to be forgetting, I'm invincible!" Crater stepped towards him and quickly used a hack disabler and shot a bo-omb at him. "Cra-" The bo-omb exploded and the leader of the small hacking group was nowhere to be seen. Zora stood up carefully, "Wow… That was amazing… How did an ordinary Player like yourself take down the leader of my hacking group?" She said. Crater turned and looked at her with a smile, "Years of practice… The only problem with the disabler is that I can only use it once… But I figured now would be a good time." He replied. Zora smiled in gratitude, "Thanks… I-I appreciate you saving me and all but… Why did you? I'm a… Hacker…" Crater took a moment to answer, but finally said, "You're different…." She didn't know what that could have meant, but she went along with it. Suddenly, they started to disappear, "W-Whoa wait what?" Crater shouted. They both were suddenly teleported to the castle along with the others.

"The Circle of Heroes is finally complete…." Said the Crystal Star.


	5. Chapter 5

All five of the "Legendary Heroes" appeared suddenly in the same room somewhere inside the Castle. Some of them argued, others talked on how they somehow got here in the first place. Whatever it was that they were doing was causing a lot of noise and chaos and it made Zora unable to even hear her thoughts, "SHUT UP!" She yelled and threw a POW block to the ground, making everyone fall to the ground, "Jeez…Can we stop the bickering and chaos? I'm sure we are here for a good reason!" Snivy frowned, "More like no reason at all…" She mumbled. Zora shot her with a bolt of lightning. Snivy jumped back up to her feet, "OH THAT'S IT! BRING IT ON!" Karo got in the middle of them, "No fighting!" She pleaded. Zora suddenly by accident let go of the Red Shell she was holding and it hit Karo. "YEEEEEEOUCH!" Karo screamed. She fell to the floor passed out, "Oh now look what you did…." Yoshidrawr exclaimed. Crater, being the only one able with magic like powers, decided to freeze them before they all killed each other over silly things, so he did, "My gosh…. You all are a bunch of foolish children!" Knowing they could still hear him even though they were frozen he continued on, "Look… Like Zora said! We may here for a good reason! So can you guys just… Get along? It doesn't matter if you are a Hacker or a Player… All that I know is thbat we were taken here for some reason, and I intend on finding out what it is… Together…" Crater unfroze them so he could get their input, "Please?" He said. Snivy looked at Zora and Zora at Snivy, "I'm sorry…" They both said in sync. Zora helped Karo up, "Hey ummmm sorry for the Red Shell… That was an accident…." She said. Karo smiled, "its ok… All that matters is that we are getting along… Let's try to keep it this way…Please?" Crater nodded his head in agreement. Just then, Rosalina came in along with the Crystal Star, "Hello, Heroes." She said with a smile. "H-Heroes? What do you mean "Heroes"?" YoshiDrawr replied. Rosalina didn't answer at once which made Snivy frustrated, "Answer!" She threw a green shell at Rosalina but it just barely missed and slammed into the wall, "Temper, Temper…. I am not here to start a fight young Snivy." She said calmly. She laid her fragile hand on Snivy's shoulder, "Or to hurt you…" She finished, "The Crystal Star has brought you all here for one reason… You wonderful 5 are the Chosen Legendary Heroes-" "Yes…I think we covered THAT. But the Heroes of what?" Karo replied. "Heroes of the Mario Kart World of course! The Hackers are approaching and soon enough if they are not stopped… They will eventually take over…" Rosalina finished. Their eyes grew wide, "H-How are WE going to stop the many Hackers that tread on this world with their ways?" Snivy replied. Rosalina sighed, "All will be answered in good time, for now you 5 may rest here, we will explain more in the morning. We have extra rooms but only 2 so you guys may have to put up with sharing for a bit…. Anyhow, I will show you to the rooms. Follow me." She lead them up the Castle floors to the 2 extra rooms she had ready for them, "So I supposed the girls are in one room and the boys in the other hmmm?" She asked. Crater came forward, "I believe that will be ok. Come on YoshiDrawr." He replied. While Crater walked in Karo ran over to YoshiDrawr, "D-Don't leave me alone with this hacker!" She whispered. YoshiDrawr looked at her than whispered in her hair, "You're safe here Karo… She can't hurt you here…" He said calmly. Karo watched him leave then turned to go into her room, "Why do you suppose the Crystal Star or whatever chose us 5? I mean… What's so special about us?" Snivy said. Zora smirked, "Well I don't know about YOU 2 but I happen to be the only Hacker hero chosen!" She gloated. "Would you stop bragging about yourself? I still don't get why the Crystal Star would choose a stuck up Hacker like you!" Snivy retorted. "Stop it please! Both of you! Why does it matter what the Crystal Star chose? We ALL have been give a gift!" Snivy growled, "I'm going to bed, it's late…. You should do the same Karo…" She walked to the bedroom and slammed the door angrily. Zora looked at Karo, then she went into the second bedroom. Karo sighed, "They will get along one day… I know they will…" She too went to the last bedroom and closed the door, "Sleep sound everyone…" She whispered. Finally, she fell asleep.

(ok I just wanted to say thanks to everyone in this story! You guys have given me your wonderful support and I am glad I have made you all a part of the story! Lol and one more thing, for those of you who don't know Zora (me) and Snivy, we actually get along VERY well lol I just decided to make the story a little more interesting. And I know zora seems a bit rude in the beginning but she won't be later on. Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter!)


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning came quick and everyone was tired. Everyone came down to find Rosalina and Peach waiting for them, "Ok… Now please explain more on this "Hero" thing…" Yoshidrawr said. Rosalina laughed, "Ok, ok. Sit down and I'll tell you." She told them the whole story. She explained what was happening and their mission too. "So let me get this straight… You want us to destroy the beacon that harnesses the Hacker's codes and powers?" Snivy replied. Rosalina nodded, "Yes… Find the beacon and destroy it. Once it is destroyed, the Hackers will be doomed." Karo looked confused, "Wait… So what's the beacon?" She asked. Rosalina sighed, "Gecko OS…" "G-GECKO? THAT'S ALL THE WAY IN HOMEBREW!" Crater exclaimed. "Well… they do have the power to move it…" Rosalina replied. Zora looked agitated, "So we have no CLUE where it is?" She yelled. "Now, Now! No need to yell! B-But yes… I am afraid so…" Rosalina sighed. "So exactly are we supposed to destroy it?" Yoshidrawr asked. "There are 5 legendary items: The Mushroom for speed, the Bom-omb for damage, the Banana for trickery, the Red Shell for direction, and the Blue Shell for flight. These 5 items will have to be retrieved to defeat it because together they for the ultimate weapon against it." Rosalina replied. "How do we find these items?" Crater asked. "They have been scattered because of the Hackers. There are enemies who currently have them, kill them and obtain the items. Once you have them, find the beacon and destroy it before it is too late….Good luck to all of you… May the force be with you-" "THAT'S STAR WARS!" Snivy exclaimed. "Oh right… May the light guide you all." She finished, teleporting all of them out of the castle.


End file.
